Not So Love Story: Told Through Music
by PC96
Summary: Kouga'sGirl4eva is back! Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship comes to a halt, Kouga is reintroduced into Kagome's life and confusion ensues. Tone set for chapters told through songs from different artists and genres. Hopefully this is as interesting for you all as it is for me writing it. Finding the perfect songs for a fairy-tale love story is hard; so it probably wont happen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha.

I Hate Everything About You

Three Days Grace

 _Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

Glass was shattered at their feet. Her feet crunched over it without much thought, too much adrenaline in her system to feel it. His, padding over the splinters, did the same, though he wouldn't feel the aftermath of his actions like she would.

"Ran out of things to throw?" He prodded, baiting her in.

A lamp sailed his way, and he easily ducked beneath it. "You're such an asshole, Inuyasha!"

That he was. Inuyasha, all fair-haired and light-eyed was the perfect picture of someone she used to love. She still loved the memories that were not ruined by what he had become, by what he had done to her.

"Are you just figuring that out, Kagome?"

"No, I started to after the first time I caught you cheating with _her_!"

Ah yes, how many times had it been now? Four, five, maybe even six? That was a story for other times, though.

"Don't bring Kikyo into this!" Inuyasha all but snarled as he stepped towards her, but Kagome didn't flinch.

"The hell I won't! Isn't that what this is all about?" She motioned with her hands around the room at the wreckage. Their poor apartment suffered each time a fight broke out. The couple probably spent more money refurnishing than actually paying rent.

"No, you were trying to go through my phone when I was in the shower. That's what this is all about."

"Can you blame me? After everything you've done to me, I can't help but have just a little bit of a problem trusting you."

Inuyasha stepped towards her again, but Kagome matched his advance with her own retreat this time.

"You must really hate me something awful to do have done this to me."

Before the half-demon could respond, the item that started this particular argument buzzed on the floor beside the overturned coffee table. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and then the vibrating device before both dived for his phone.

Somehow Kagome reached it first and tucked it to her chest. Inuyasha was on top of her in a nanosecond, trying to pry her arms away.

"Give me the damn phone, Kagome!" He ordered. Kagome, however, was always the stubborn one and refused to let go, even with Inuyasha's strength overpowering her own.

"Get off of me!" She hollered, suddenly pushing at his already pulling hands. The two went toppling over, and now Kagome was on top of Inuyasha. The phone flew through the air and clattered to the floor.

"Sit!" She commanded, while climbing off of the squirming half-demon. He crashed to the ground in a heap, cursing her name.

Kagome picked up the phone before running to the bathroom and locking herself in. She only had a few moments before Inuyasha could recover and bust the door down.

A text from a number Kagome recognized _very_ well was on the screen.

 **I can't wait to see you next weekend! I hope Kagome's out for Sango's bachelorette party like she said she would be. Miss you like always.**

Kagome added another check to her already long list titled: 'Inuyasha Caught Cheating.'

In the living room, he heard the telltale grunts of Inuyasha rising from the 'sit' command. Before he could reach her, Kagome was out the door with a slam and shoving his phone under his nose.

"Next weekend, huh? The perfect time for a little rendezvous with your other woman; except for the fact that she ruined it just now. You just can't get over her, can you, Inuyasha?"

With every word she poked him in the chest. His phone was sent soaring into the wall shortly after. Inuyasha's jaw went slack. "I-"

"Don't! Don't you say a damn thing to me!" Now her pokes turned into fists pounding. "I am so done being the stupid girl who stays with a man who constantly cheats on her, who hates her so much that he'd do such a thing!"

Inuyasha grasped her wrists to halt her barrage. "I don't hate you!"

Hot tears rolled freely down her face. Tears of frustration, sadness, heartbreak, anger, hatred. "Well I hate you! I hate you so much, Inuyasha!"

Her words hit something within his chest. Inuyasha stared down at the emotional wreck in front of him with an awed expression on his face. Kagome had never said that to him.

Inuyasha's mouth curled into one of, at first, remorse and then contempt. "You know what, you're right! I _do_ hate you!"

Kagome jerked her hands away from his grip. "Get your hands off of me!"

He grabbed her upper arm then, holding her stare with his own. "No I want to let you hear what you want from me. I hate everything about you! Your stupid gullibility, your laugh that always seems to be too hysterical, your voice when you talk that makes me have a headache, how you can't walk a straight line without falling, how I always have to come to your aid because you can't to do shit on your own, how even after all this time you still stand here like I'm supposed to give a damn whether you stay or go, how-"

A charge of purple light bolted up Inuyasha's hand and into his arm. He recoiled with a cry of pain.

"You bitch, you tried to purify me!"

Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Add it to the things you hate about me!"

She walked past him to the bedroom, grabbing various bags and stuffing things within them. When she walked to the door to leave, he approached from behind but Kagome stopped his advances with a quick 'sit.'

His phone, even though it had a shattered screen, buzzed wherever it had landed from Kagome's toss. She didn't have to look to know whom the message was from. "I really do hate you." She whispered before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect

My Darkest Days

 _I was fine right before I met her  
Never hurt and nothing could control me  
You know I tried but I can't regret her  
She's the first, ask anyone who knows me  
Terrified that she'd find my heart and break it  
Paralyzed by the thought of her with someone else  
I wish I would've known  
I shouldn't have fallen in love with her  
It's been nothing but trouble till now  
I shouldn't have fallen in love at all  
But I couldn't stop myself  
What gives you the right  
To tear up my life?  
How dare she be so perfect_

Inuyasha knew he let a good thing die when he let Kagome walk out the door. Somehow it felt like she was slamming more than the door to their shared apartment, it felt more like she was slamming the door to their life together.

It had been three days, and she hadn't contacted him in the slightest. He was sort of amazed at how she seemed to pack almost all of her things in such a timely manner. The apartment was still disheveled and emptier than ever, in more ways than just missing furniture.

If only Kikyo hadn't of texted him right then. His old flame got a mean ass chewing for causing Kagome to find out about their secret trysting…again.

Inuyasha loved Kagome. He was lying when he named all of the things he hated so much about her. To be honest he really didn't mind any of it, but he knew it'd cut her deeply. That was his problem; it seemed that every time he and Kagome got into it, he would just spit out whatever would hurt her most without thinking.

He couldn't believe it that Kagome had stayed with him as long as she had, really. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been found out so many times, it was almost becoming too easy to brush off the voice in the back of his mind that told him what he was doing was wrong.

Kikyo thought little of it whenever the couple had a fight. Inuyasha wanted to drop his old flame cold turkey. He really did, but there was just something about her that made him come back to her, right out of Kagome's arms.

Six years he had been with Kagome, and a majority of it was downhill due to his not-so-secret meetings with Kikyo. Even back in high school he had been caught.

The half-demon knew he was a piece of shit for hurting Kagome so bad, but he loved her nonetheless. Kagome was the only person he felt so completely comfortable with; she never left him no matter what he did –or who. Kikyo really ruined everything, and it was starting to catch up to him.

But even though he knew he loved Kagome, Kikyo was just so…so…perfect. And he hated himself for thinking so, but not enough to not dial her number.

On the third ring she answered.

"Hey….yeah I know….can you come over tomorrow?...okay, see you then…bye…"


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Forget You

My Darkest Days

 _Is everything you see, reminding you of me?  
Does it hurt when you breathe too?  
Cause it does when I do, cause it does when I do.  
When anybody says your name I wanna run away,  
I keep remembering I can't forget you_

It was the day of Sango's bachelorette party and Kagome wasn't feeling up to doing much partying that night.

The priestess was now staying with the engaged couple at Miroku's place. It was a decent sized penthouse atop one of the taller buildings in Tokyo. Miroku was a rather wealthy business man who owned a company that focused on buying old warehouses and remodeling them into night clubs.

Kagome had her own room and bathroom, though she might as well have had the whole place to herself. Miroku was at work most of the time, readying things for when he left on his honey moon and Sango was out doing last minute wedding preparations and working still at her family gym.

It seemed that no matter how Kagome preoccupied herself, her thoughts drifted back to _him_. It had been a week, and though it was easier, she still found it hard to breathe or listen to certain songs without spontaneously bursting into tears.

Sango's name flashed on Kagome's phone and she picked it up when it started to ring. "Hello?"

Her bestfriend's voice was cheery on the other end of the line. "Hey Kagome, whatcha up to?"

Kagome looked down at her pajama bottoms and stained tank-top. How long exactly had she been in the same outfit and when was the last time she showered? There were empty cartons of ice-cream and bottles of soda littering her bedroom floor. "Uh, just watching some T.V."

It wasn't a lie, for on the screen was The Notebook. There was also a smudge of melted cookies and cream ice-cream on the screen and a matching carton on the ground right under the entertainment center, and Kagome had 'no clue' how either got there.

"Well you better get your ass up and start getting ready, we've got a party to go to tonight and you're the guest of honor!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as if Sango could see her. "You're the bride, not me."

"Yeah, but you're my bridesmaid of honor, so you're important too." Sango responded, as if it were the most logical thing ever.

"I don't even know what I'm going to wear, or how I'll do my hair."

There was a sigh. "Look, Kagome, I know this whole thing with Inuyasha," Kagome visibly flinched. "has gotten you pretty down. And everyone understands why, but you can't let it stop you from going on with your life. "

Kagome didn't respond. Sango's words were the truth, but they didn't hurt any less because of it. In fact, they probably hurt worse.

"Tonight is something you were planning to do since before anything happened, and it's my one and only _bachelorette party_. Please promise me that you'll at least try to have fun. For me?"

The heartbroken girl nodded more to herself than in an answer. "Okay, I'll try."

"Thanks. I'll be home in an hour and we can start getting ready, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Tonight was gonna be a test for Kagome, she could already feel it. Either she was going to actually have a good time and forget about Inuyasha for a night, or she was going to end up running to the bathroom to have a mental breakdown in semi-privacy.

***That Night***

Miroku had gone all out for Sango and her posse of bridesmaids. The group of seven ladies, including Sango's mother, took a party bus to one of Miroku's clubs in downtown.

However, before they were able to step foot off the bus a police officer boarded, flashing a badge quickly at the driver who looked absolutely confused.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to as everyone to take a seat." He spoke authoritatively.

Everyone complied, though Sango spoke up once she was seated. "What is going on?"

Sango's mother quickly butted in. " _Sango_ , dear. Let the man do his job."

The officer turned to Sango before removing a pair of handcuffs from behind his back. "You, Sango, are under arrest."

A number of gasps erupted from the group. "What are you talking about!? For what?"

Oddly enough, he placed her hands in front of her while cuffing Sango and allowed her to remain seated.

"I hereby place you, Miss Sango Houshi, under arrest for being one naughty bride."

As if on cue, techno music filled the bus. Sango stared, open-mouthed, as the 'officer' in front of her began to lowly unbutton his shirt while pelvic thrusting in time with the music. Soon his shirt was lying over Kagome's lap, and upon closer inspection she saw that his name tag read 'Officer Boner.' How charming.

Sango squealed when the policeman-gone-stripper placed her cuffed hands around his neck and started to grind his pelvis into hers.

The other women in the bus began to whoop and holler as Sango received her teasing from the man. Sango couldn't help but scream when the man picked her up and placed her knees over his shoulders so she could hang from them. Her dress fell over her face and Sango's mother ran forward.

Kagome thought the older woman was going to return her daughter's decency. But, instead, Sango's mother tucked a dollar into Sango's underwear, which the man retrieved _via his mouth._

Sango kicked her legs futilely. "I'm going to kill Miroku for doing this!"

"Oh don't kill him, honey, this was all my idea!" The elder of the women laughed at Sango's gaping stare. "What? You only have a bachelorette party once; I figured this would lighten things up a bit."

For the next hour and a half everyone watched and received attention from the muscular, half-naked man. Kagome was blushing the whole time Officer Boner focused on her. Sango's mother made the bride almost faint with embarrassment when she proceeded to slap him on the butt.

After he left, underwear full of ones, the group moved to the club. There was Sango, her mother, Kagome, one of her coworkers, and one of Miroku's cousins.

All drank and danced to their hearts desires, having a VIP booth roped off and free bottles all night delivered to the table. Kagome, much to Sango's relief, was enjoying herself rather nicely and even allowed herself to get drunk, which Kagome _never_ did.

Whenever they were ready to go, everyone was taken back to their homes. Sango and Kagome walked through the front door, leaning on each other for support since neither had taken off their six-inch heels.

Sango let out a bubbly giggle when Kagome toppled over the back of the couch and onto the cushions. Before Sango could even ask if she was okay, a light snore stopped her.

Kagome was asleep before she had even hit the couch. The bride-to-be put a blanket over her best friend, glad that Kagome had gotten a night to unwind, before heading off to her own bedroom.

Tomorrow was the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Time of Your Life

Green Day

 _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

The wedding was marvelous. Kagome watched her friend walk down the aisle with tears in her eyes. Sango looked like a beautiful vintage bride, a half-veil slanted over her face and red lips smiled coyly up at her grinning groom.

It was an outdoor wedding held atop one of Miroku's sea-side properties. It was decorated in light purples and white, and the sunset behind the couple as they said their vows only made the atmosphere all the more romantic.

Kagome and the rest of the wedding party followed the couple out after the ceremony was done.

The top floor of the building was completely decked out in wedding ornamentation. The tables had pristine white table cloths with lavender and lilies for the center pieces. White lanterns hung overhead and purple accent lighting softly beamed up the walls.

Kagome took her seat at the head table, joining in the loud cheers that erupted when the newly pronounced Houshi couple entered. Shortly after, there was dinner served by waiters in black tuxedos.

After the guests ate, Sango's father and mother rose to make their speeches about the couple. They welcomed Miroku into their family with open arms and warm smiles. Sango's seventeen year old brother, Kohaku, who walked her down the aisle since her father's knees made it hard for him to walk from years of kick-boxing, also said a few words.

Miroku's mother and cousin took the microphone shortly to thank Sango for finally tying down their overly-seasoned boy. Kagome thought it was a nice way of saying that they were thankful for Sango making Miroku stop being such a man-whore.

And then it was Kagome's turn.

She had tried numerous times to write down her speech. Kagome only ended up with a small mountain of crumpled notecards in her trash bin.

Time to wing it.

"I've thought about what I would say tonight a lot. I figured telling a really embarrassing story about Sango would be the best route to go." There was a whispered threat from the red-faced bride. "But I really don't want to leave here with a black eye, so I think I'll stay away from that topic."

There was a light rumble of laughter from the rest of the guests.

"Love can be such a crucial thing without us even knowing it. It seems like, out of everything you go through from the time your born to the time you die, love has something to do with all of it. Finding a job, fighting with parents, making it through school; they all have to deal with love. Loving what you do, your parents loving you enough to fight with you, and loving yourself enough to get that diploma so you'll have a life worth loving one day. And the one hardest to come by, finding someone you love enough to spend your days with, is the most life changing of all.

"I've never seen you as happy as you are today, Sango." Now Kagome was speaking directly to her bestfriend. "You are my bestfriend, and I guess now I've got to share you with Miroku every once in a while." Again, another soft chuckle arose from the audience. "I think everyone here will agree with me that you two are the luckiest ones in this room right now, to have found someone to share your lives with. I wish you the best of luck with everything you two accomplish together and I love you both so much. Congratulations, I hope you have the best times of your lives."

While the people in the room applauded, Sango rushed from her seat to embrace Kagome, tears of both joy and sadness streaming down her face. "You know we'll always be friends forever, right? Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that we won't see each other."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her bestfriend's dramatic assurances. "I know, Sango. I _do_ live with you two for the time being."

"We'll be gone three weeks for the honeymoon."

The priestess patted her friend's back, not willing to let what was supposed to be her happiest day turn into a tear-fest. "And we'll both live. I'll hold the place down while you two are living it up on some beach somewhere."

Sango hugged Kagome again. "I love you Kagome. I know you'll find someone that will be your Miroku someday, too."

Kagome pretended to be grossed out. "I'll take mine without all the groping and whorish tendencies, though, please."

The two laughed and Miroku approached them, feeling like they suddenly had just stopped sharing some private joke at his expense. "I hate to break up this, well, whatever it is you two are doing, but the D.J. told me it's time for the first dance."

The Houshi held out his hand to Sango, who took it with a coy smile. Sango gave her friend a wink before being whisked off to the dancefloor.


	5. Chapter 5

Faithfully

Journey

 _Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you  
And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

Now the guests moved freely about the room, gathering around the dance floor to watch the newly-named couple enjoy their first dance together.

Kagome decided to take a seat at one of the corner tables, grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the black-tuxedo waiters as they walked by with the bubbly liquid in tall glasses fanned out upon silver trays. The priestess swirled her beverage, taking note of how Sango's and Miroku's initials were printed onto the glass in black and lavender print.

When the beginning of the first song vibrated through the room, Kagome groaned audibly and stopped the same waiter as before, taking two glasses this time.

Being _faithful_ was one thing Kagome knew how to do. It just seemed like half of the male population in Tokyo 'forgot' how to remain loyal when the next pretty thing walked by.

With a sigh, Kagome slumped in her chair and downed the second glass of champagne. The sound of someone clearing their throat from behind her made her jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Kagome watched the man sit down in front of her. "Oh my _goodness_! Kouga, is that you?"

A dazzling smile glinted in the soft ambient lighting. "The one and only!"

The girl smiled back. "It's been ages, since…" She trailed off, thinking of just how long it had been since she had seen the wolf.

"High school." Kouga finished for her. "You look good, Kagome. I never thought I'd see you again after we graduated and you ran off with the mutt."

Kagome winced. "I didn't 'run off' with _him_. We've lived in Tokyo this whole time."

Even in the dimly light corner, Kouga still caught the way her face screwed up at the mention of the half-demon. "Well how come I haven't seen you around? It's been five years and you're telling me we wouldn't have run into each other at least once since then?"

Kagome decided it was time to start on her third glass before all the carbonation fizzled out. Yeah, that was why she gulped it down, not because thinking of Inuyasha put her on edge. No way.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to go anywhere without proper…guidance."

The wolf almost snorted, but didn't for her sake. "You're telling me that the puppy had to go with you if you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Not always!" She defended. "I could go to my mom's house to visit, or the grocery store, or Sango's…"

This time Kouga really did snort. "And I always pictured Inuyasha wearing the leash in that relationship, not you. Pun intended."

Kagome felt herself grow hot quickly. "Hey, you don't know the half of it, so butt out!"

Kouga watched her anger die almost as soon as it had risen. "What in the hell did he do to you, Kagome?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried sounding cool and collected.

Kouga gave a single 'ha.' "Yeah right, the Kagome _I_ knew would never let some guy control her like a lovesick kitten. You were more like a tiger. And the Kagome _I_ knew would never snap at someone for just making a joke, even an ignorant one at that."

The girl stared at him before answering. "The Kagome you think you knew is gone. Everyone changes after high school, anyways."

Kouga answered without missing a beat. "I don't think I knew her, I _know_ I did."

"How did you even get here?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"I got invited, like anybody else. I'm a member at Sango's gym; some friends know how to stay in touch."

Kagome decided to ignore his last comment.

The waiter walked by again, unambiguously taking a longer route around the corner table at which Kagome sat to try and stay out of her line of sight. Kagome, however, waved him down.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from drinking anymore Champagne." He mumbled, not making eye-contact.

Kagome puffed up like a blowfish. "What are you talking about!?"

The waiter's eyes darted from side to side. "Well, there has to be enough to go around, and we only have enough for everyone to have two glasses. You've already had three so…"

The priestess snatched another glass from his tray. "Go tell the bride you denied her bestfriend a drink and see if she doesn't kick your ass!"

The server fled the scene with his now empty tray tucked closely to his chest. When Kagome turned back to Kouga, she found that he was hiding a fit of laughter under his own flask.

"Where did you get that?"

Kouga gave a wink. "I always stay packin'."

"You can only say that about guns." She said, rolling her eyes.

He didn't deflate a bit. "You sure are cranky tonight. This about Mutt-Face?"

"We aren't together anymore."

Kagome didn't miss the way Kouga choked on his own concoction. "Wha?"

Her silence did the answering for her. "How the hell did that happen?"

She smoothed out her dress, feeling rather uncomfortable discussing such a _fresh_ matter with Kouga. It wasn't that he was a stranger, or that she couldn't talk about it, as much as it was the fact that he wasn't Sango or Ms. Higurashi. Those were the only two people she spoke about _it_ with. Everyone else knew to either stay away from the topic or face her cold shoulder.

The demon didn't take her hint as well as the others. "I don't know why you're acting like I'm some stranger. Hell, we were practically bestfriends in high school."

Kagome only stared at him with a slightly tilted head.

"You don't remember?" Kouga asked, his voice giving away dejection.

"No I guess I don't."


End file.
